Clark Has A Question
by mjf2468
Summary: Lois and Clark had been dating for a while, when Clark decides to propose. What could go wrong? An exploration of parts of episodes 2x22 and 3x01, with added missing scenes as Lois discovers Clark's secret and as he proposes. Chapter 2 goes radically AU because I thought the Church family spoiled the moment.
1. Chapter 1: Clark's question

Disclaimer: Only any original ideas in here are mine. All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise. Some dialogue is from the episodes written by Tony Blake and Paul Jackson (ep 2 x 22) and John McNamara (ep 3 x 1).

 **AN: This has probably been done to death, but I wanted to add my own spin to it. Of course this is about one of the most pivotal scenes of the series. This is going to veer into AU, especially the time after the proposal, because I really hated having their talk interrupted. So please enjoy!**

"You are to bring the body. Bring the body of Lois Lane."

A villain, Jason Mayzik, was holding Clark's parents and demanding Clark kill Lois or Mr. and Mrs. Kent would die. Lois had asked Superman to meet her at her apartment so he could freeze her. Lois believed that by making her appear dead, Clark could bring her supposedly dead body to his parents' kidnappers for exchange. Lois thought she was assisting her boyfriend. Just normal, ordinary, run-of-the-mill Clark Kent.

Lois attempted to get her fear under control while she waited for Superman. Even though she was more scared than she'd ever been, Lois knew she had no other choice. She knew Clark loved her, and wouldn't want her to do this, but she loved him more than anything and would do anything for him. She had to do all she could to help him and his parents. Anything.

Without warning, there was a gust of wind, and her personal superhero was standing in front of her. "Clark told me you needed to talk to me."

It all came out in a rush, how Clark's parents were being threatened, and what the criminal had demanded for their release. And her solution.

"Freeze you?"

"Yes, like cryogenics. Like people who fall into frozen lakes." She blindly sat down on her couch and looked up at Superman. "I would look like I was dead and you could take my body…"

Lois barely registered the look of shock on Superman's face. His eyes were the most sorrowful she'd ever seen them to be. "You could die."

Swallowing hard, Lois met Superman's gaze. "Yes, I could die. But Clark's parents will die unless we help him." Standing she approached him and grasped his hand. "Superman, you haven't seen him. He needs me, and I have never needed you more than I do right now."

Lois watched as Superman struggled with the decision. She silently pleaded with him as he reached one. "All right." He let go of her hand and took several steps backward.

"If anything happens, tell Clark…tell Clark, I love him," Lois only managed to say.

Superman looked at her with a strange expression on his face and said softly, "He knows, but I'll tell him."

Superman then cupped her cheek, and suddenly she knew. It was just like the way Clark had cupped her cheek this very morning. And it all became clear in that one moment.

Clark _was_ Superman.

Lois' eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. "The way you just touched me..." came out of her mouth without any volition of her own. She was shocked. _Clark was Superman, Clark was Superman, Clark was Superman._

"Close your eyes," Superman told her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She did, because she was in shock. But also because they didn't have the time to waste, for the sweetest couple in the world was in trouble, and they needed Lois to be brave and do this.

However, she was definitely going to have _the_ loudest discussion ever with the man standing in front of her, once this was all over.

~~CK~~LL~~CK~~LL~~CK~~

 _Clark Kent is Superman._

Was Lois' first thought upon awakening. Taking in the unfamiliar walls and lack of decoration, she almost knocked over the IV pole as she struggled to get up. Why wasn't she in her own bed? She raised her right hand only to discover an IV was connected to her.

 _Oh yeah. I almost died. From hypothermia. To help Clark. Who really is Superman._

She was alone. It surprised her at first. Where was Clark? He would normally be there. By her side. Perhaps he was with his parents.

Before she could realize she had some issues to work through before seeing the man in question, Clark popped up in the doorway. "Hi there," he said with a smile, leaning against the door frame. The smile he often gave her. The smile she knew was only for her.

 _Damn. He looked good. He always did. How could she not see it? How come no one ever did? That the mild-mannered reporter was_ _only_ _the strongest man on Earth._

"Hi." What else should she say? Could she say? Her mind was in total and complete chaos.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked, his concern for her clearly written on his face. He approached the bed without taking his eyes off of her.

"Ok, I guess. Considering everything, I feel ok." It took everything in her to act like nothing was wrong, that nothing had changed. She had to remind herself now wasn't the time for the discussion she so wanted to have.

"Not every day a person comes back to life. But leave it to Lois Lane to do it. And with class and beauty." Clark gave her a loving smile.

"So, what is new? Anything interesting happen while I was sleeping?" She asked, attempting a levity she didn't feel.

"Got my mom and dad on the next train back to Smallville. Luckily, they weren't harmed by the whole thing. And your doctor says that if you're up to it, and if you have someone to stay with you, you can go home today." Clark tilted his head at her. "I suppose I can be persuaded to stay with you overnight."

Lois threw the blankets off her, and her legs found the floor before she thought twice about it. "I'm so ready to get out of here."

Clark looked down, and gave a wolf whistle as he looked appreciatively at her legs not covered by the short hospital gown. "Sheesh, Clark!" Lois rolled her eyes at him. "Are you going to help me ditch this place or gawk?"

Clark gave her a shrug of his shoulders and brought a small duffel bag to her "I thought you would appreciate a change of clothing, so I stopped by your apartment."

"And that's why you're the best!" came out of Lois' mouth before she could think about it. _I will definitely think about all of this. Later, I will be thinking long and hard on this. I should be angry at him, but for now I will be nice._

Clark left her alone to change. Lois was happily surprised she wasn't dizzy as she changed into the comfortable sweatshirt and jeans Clark had chosen to bring her. She marveled again as to how well he knew her. After she gathered up her belongings and signed the necessary paperwork, Clark drove her home, settled her on the couch, with her favorite movies, the remote and her favorite beverage. Lois attempted to refuse, but Clark overrode her. He sternly instructed her to rest, not to get up or do anything more strenuous than watching TV, eating, and sleeping, and left.

Actually, Lois didn't fight him too much. She really wanted to think about the new revelation. Her mind wandered back to that moment…

All sorts of feelings flowed over her. She was stunned, unbelievably stunned. Like, how could it be true? She was so overwhelmed, she really didn't know where to begin to process it all.

She remembered when they first met. How adorably dorky he was. Lately, once she did let down her defenses so that they could date, she had admitted to herself she was actually attracted to him from the moment he was in Perry's office sharing his story about the theatre closing. How he had wormed himself into her heart, how he tore down her wall of resistance brick by brick. She had to admit it was a painstakingly slow process. She was lucky Clark was a very persistent and patient man.

However, he was _still_ Clark. He did have his nerdy side, even after all these years of being at the Planet. And Lois couldn't help but feel it was because of this very nerdiness that contributed to his not telling her sooner about him being Superman.

Did she ever think about Superman having a separate identity? Lois suddenly realized she never really thought about it. Even during the whole debacle with Lex, when she had told Superman she would love him even if he had been an ordinary man, living an ordinary life, she never really thought about him living an ordinary life.

 _She would love him if he were an ordinary man living an ordinary life._

Her face flushed with shame and embarrassment as she suddenly realized the momentous mistake she unwittingly had made that night. She had indeed told 'Superman' that, right after she had promptly refused Clark when he had proposed to her earlier that day. No matter Superman was so cold to her that evening. She had wondered about that, why he seemed so hurt. So distant. Well, now she knew.

Lois found herself giving herself a face-palm. Perhaps it wasn't as easy as she thought, being Superman but living among mere mortals. Her memory suddenly became full of all the times when she, unknowingly but still did, insult him by comparing 'Clark' to Superman and how 'Clark' was lacking. And other insults.

She felt bad, but then she became angry. He had kept his secret identity from her, so how could she have known not to insult him? She resolved not to feel bad about such things.

Later that afternoon, after she spent hours thinking and resting, Clark called to check on her. Her heart warmed at the sound of the love in his voice, and she suddenly wanted just to forget everything else and revel in the love of this wonderful man. However, that same man hadn't shared everything about him with her. Did they indeed have a relationship? How much of the man was Clark and how much was Superman? Was he Superman pretending to be Clark, or Clark pretending to be Superman?

Clark asked her to go out for supper, and she agreed. He seemed a little nervous, but Lois didn't wonder about it. Lois later found herself being brought to her favorite Italian restaurant, where they had their first date, and had an enjoyable supper with Clark, despite herself.

After supper, Clark suggested a walk around the park, after asking if she felt well enough to do that. Lois agreed. After talking a leisurely tour of all the plants and flowers, she had found herself being led towards the main fountain. Clark brought her to the bench, and gently sat her down.

Grasping her hands in his, Clark began, "Lois, I've been thinking."

"Me, too," Lois stated, then changed her mind.

"What about?"

"You first." Lois said. She thought again of the Lex marriage debacle. She had gone first. This time, she was going to let Clark go first.

"Sometimes you think you are immortal, and you start to think the people around you are too. It just takes a second to realize how wrong you are, about everything."

Lois reached up and brushed the hair out of Clark's eyes. _He looks so much like Superman. How could I not see it?_

Clark visibly swallowed and asked, "Lois, will you..." then stopped as it began to rain. "Come on! Give me a break!"

A laugh escaped before Lois could stop it because Clark looked so darn cute in his frustration. "Do you want to go back inside?"

Clark captured her eyes and said, "If the Earth opened up at my feet, I wouldn't move until I had said this." He took another breath. "Lois, will you marry me?" he said as he took out a ring box, opened it, and held it out to her.

Lois looked at the man in front of her. She was taken aback by his audacity. How dare he…did he just….propose without telling her his secret first? He was looking at her with his beautiful brown eyes, love pouring out of them, waiting for her answer. She just couldn't answer him. Not yet.

An idea came to her in her usual impulsive manner. "Who's asking?

Clark…," reaching out, Lois pulled the glasses right off Clark's face in

one graceful move, "Or Superman?"

 **AN: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this blast from the past. If so, keep an eye out for chapter two. It just might veer into AU. Please leave me a review if you want to make this writer happy and encourage the muse!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lois' answer

Disclaimer: Only any original ideas in here are mine. All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise. Some dialogue is from the episodes written by Tony Blake and Paul Jackson (ep 2 x 22) and John McNamara (ep 3 x 1).

 **AN: Thank you so much for returning, reading, and hopefully reviewing! This chapter is very AU. I have taken a lot of the same dialogue, but kept their conversation in the park, without rain. Because I didn't like the subplot of the Church family, or the interruption in the discussion following the revelation. Just something different as a reason to revisit these wonderful characters once again. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **AN2 (08/04/16): Well, as I was rereading this, I realized that I had included the rain in the previous chapter, and didn't mention it stopping in this chapter. Oops. So, here is a minor correction for that.**

Previously:

 _Lois looked at the man in front of her. She was taken aback by his audacity. How dare he…did he just….propose without telling her his secret first? He was looking at her with his beautiful brown eyes, love pouring out of them, waiting for her answer._

 _She just couldn't answer him. Not yet. An idea came to her in her usual impulsive manner. "Who's asking? Clark…," reaching out, Lois pulled the glasses right off Clark's face in one graceful move, "Or Superman?"_

Lois fought back a smile at Clark's look of shock. It would serve him right if she made him squirm for a month. Or a year. Or even longer. However, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold out that long. It certainly was going to be fun finding out, though.

"Um…what did you say?" Clark asked with fear and uncertainty in his eyes.

"You heard me, Clark. Or should I say Superman?"

Clark inhaled deeply and blew it out slowly. He gestured to the spot next to her on the bench and Lois nodded, sliding over slightly. Clark breathed a sigh of relief. He first searched the area to ensure they were alone, then he sat down and captured her gaze. And, as if the Heavens knew he had enough to deal with, the rain miraculously stopped.

"I guess, the first question is…how long have you known?"

Lois fixed him a glare. "Really." Lois took satisfaction in seeing Clark squirm at the glare she gave him. "I would've thought it'd be how did I figure it out?" She paused for effect, then continued. "I've known since yesterday. How did I figure it out? When you did this." She reached out and cupped Clark's cheek. "You've touched me before, both of you. But I guess almost dying heightened my senses." Lois smiled slightly. "Sort of like putting on a pair of glasses." She put his glasses back on his face.

Clark looked at her with such a sorrowful look she almost caved. "So…how mad are you?"

Lois considered the question. "I'm not mad."

Clark's mouth fell open, and he blinked several times. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not mad at all." Lois shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just talking to Lois Lane and I know she wouldn't…"

"I'm hurt." Clark opened his mouth to say something, but Lois interrupted. "I'm really hurt."

Clark audibly sighed. "That's worse than being mad." Clark gave a little shrug. "I've been rehearsing this for months. Let me see if I get it right." Lois bit back another small smile as Clark gave off another of his 'Aw shucks' looks.

Lois cocked an eyebrow at him but remained silent. Clark swallowed as if he were trying to dislodge kryptonite from his throat. "I know this is a shock, and I wanted to be the one who told you. So that you know how hard it has been. How long I've been wanting to tell you, but when I decided to become Superman..."

Lois couldn't remain quiet. "You became a target. And everyone around you became a target. And then you fell in love with me..."

"Which happened thirty seconds after we met."

"Don't try to score points."

Clark did his characteristic 'Ah shucks' shrug. Lois barely restrained a smile.

Looking down at her hands in her lap, Lois thought over what he had said. After a moment, she continued. "It's just that, you made me believe you were two different people, and you did that by lying." Suddenly she no longer felt like smiling. Or forgiving. Wait a minute, she _was_ mad. "That makes me feel like I don't even know you. And you know what? I am mad. So mad, I don't even..."

"But that's just it, Lois. You do know me. I am Clark. Superman is just what I can do."

"Was us as a couple only a charade? Something you did for fun? Pull one over on the star reporter? I never thought you would do something like that. Not the last honest person in the world." She looked at him with the beginning of tears in her eyes. "Not from either Clark or Superman."

"Lois, you know I wouldn't do something like that. There's no one I admire more, trust more." He captured her eyes. "Love more. Than you."

"Speaking of which, when were you planning on telling me? The honeymoon? Our first anniversary? When the kids started flying around the house?"

"First I needed to know you would marry 'me'. Not Superman. Not his powers. Just me, Clark." Her anger began to disappear slightly with the heart-breaking look he gave her. "I needed to know that, OK? Then I was going to tell you everything."

Lois looked at Clark. His reply shook her to the core. What was she going to do with such a guy? Such a mixture of courage, integrity and strength, but also insecurity and other faults? Maybe he was more human after all.

"How could you feel that way? Doubt my love for you, ordinary Clark? Why…" Lois recalled everything she had thought of during the day, and what she had told him last year, and she felt a blush rising up her face. "I guess I have given you plenty of reasons to think that, after all."

"You couldn't help it. You didn't know." As Lois was about to say something, Clark added, "Again, the only thing I kept from you was what I can _do_. Everything else about me, all my feelings, all my fears, everything, I've shared with you. You have to believe me."

Lois sighed. Her lips curled up slightly. She still wasn't at the place where she could completely forgive him. But...she was closer.

"I just feel like I don't know you. It's going to take me time to process all of this. After all, I never expected Superman to be an ordinary man."

Lois watched as a twinkle appeared in Clark's eyes. She knew he was about to make a lame joke when she saw his eyes then cloud over. "I was tempted to make a joke, but now's not the time to be funny."

"Thank you for that."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. A sudden breeze became apparent, causing Lois to shiver. Clark noticed. "Um, should we continue this discussion in your apartment?"

Lois shook her head. "No, I think I need some time alone to process all of this."

"May I walk you home?"

Lois took a moment to consider his offer. She nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

They walked along the familiar streets, when suddenly Lois' petite hand found its way into Clark's larger hand. He stifled his reaction, and a smile, and continued to walk, matching his steps to hers.

 **AN: So, no subplot of the Church family. Or the bomb. Even though I loved all of Lois and Clark's dialogue in all those scenes. (Of which I've incorporated some here). This is shorter than I wanted to be, but the Muse continues to be stubborn. Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying this story of one of my most favorite TV shows ever. Hopefully I will write more stories for this most wonderful show, if that Muse cooperates. Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Forging New Territory

Disclaimer: Only any original ideas in here are mine. All characters belong to the respective copyright holders, including DC comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions and anyone else with a stake in the Superman franchise. Some dialogue is from the episodes written by Tony Blake and Paul Jackson (ep 2 x 22) and John McNamara (ep 3 x 1).

 **AN: I hadn't planned to continue this, thinking it could just slide into canon. But…. I started thinking about it, and I did get encouragement to continue, so….here it is.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for returning and for reading this. And if you like, a review is ALWAYS appreciated, especially in these smaller fandoms.**

Previously:

 _"_ _How could_ _you feel that way?_ _Doubt my love for you, ordinary Clark?_ _Why…" Lois recalled all that she had thought of during the day, and what she had told him last year, and she felt a blush rising up her face. "I guess I have given you_ _a reason to think that, after all_ _."_

 _"_ _You couldn't help it. You didn't know." As Lois was about to say something, Clark added, "Again, the only thing I kept from you was what I can do. Everything else about me, all my feelings, all my fears, everything, I_ _'_ _ve shared with you. You have to believe me."_

 _Lois sighed. Her lips curled_ _up slightly. S_ _he still wasn_ _'_ _t at the place where she could completely forgive him. But_ _..._ _she was closer._

 _"I just feel like I don't know you. It's going to take me time to process all of this. After all, I never expected Superman to be an ordinary man."_

 _Lois watched as a twinkle appeared in Clark's eyes. She knew he was about to make a lame joke when she saw his eyes then cloud over. "I was tempted to make a joke, but now's not the time to be funny."_

 _"_ _Thank you for that."_

 _An uncomfortable silence fell over them. A sudden breeze became apparent, causing Lois to shiver. Clark noticed. "Um, should we continue this discussion in your apartment?"_

 _Lois shook her head. "No, I think I need some time alone to process all of this."_

 _"_ _May I walk you home?"_

 _Lois took a moment to consider his offer. She nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."_

 _They walked along the familiar streets, when suddenly Lois' petite hand found its way into Clark's larger hand. He stifled his reaction, and a smile, and continued to walk, matching his steps to hers._

They walked in silence until they had reached Lois' apartment. Lois had allowed herself to simply enjoy the companionship of the man beside her, the security she always felt in his presence. Until they had reached her home.

As Clark was about to lead her up the stairs to the door, Lois stopped him. She pulled her hand out of his, and shook her head. "It's alright. I can go the rest by myself." She wanted to avoid any hint of a good-bye kiss, which always occurred when he showed her to her door.

Clark nodded, easily understanding what she didn't say. "So…I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lois startled. "Oh yeah, it's Monday isn't it?" Recalling what their daily routine was, her picking him up so they could drive in together. Suddenly she realized she'd been giving rides to a man who didn't need any assistance in that area. She felt a spark of anger go through her, which Clark apparently saw reflected in her eyes as he took a step back from her.

"It's okay, Lois. You don't have to give me a ride tomorrow."

"You'll find your own way there, I suppose," she said, allowing bitterness to color her remark. Swallowing, she said as she shook her head, "I'm sorry, Clark. Like I said, it's going…"

"Going to take time. I do understand Lois. I only hope you know how much I appreciate you giving me the time. For you to get to know me for who I really am. For still giving us a chance."

"It's just that, I fell in love with _Clark_. The clumsy, insecure man who stole my heart and broke down my defenses brick by brick. I had given up the fantasy of Superman, who I'd fallen in love with. I pushed him away, only to find out…only to find out he actually is _my best friend_?"

"I know, Lois. If you want to talk, no matter the time, please call me. Even in the middle of the night." Clark turned and walked several steps away. He turned back. "I do love you. No matter what. And like I said, I never lied about my feelings, my love for you or the amount of trust I have in you. Those were, are, real." Letting out a really big sigh, Clark added. "And Lois? The clumsy, insecure man? He wasn't an act. It really _is_ me at times, being those things. I guess, you could say, like any other…human."

Clark turned back and walked down the street, his shoulders slightly slouched as he walked with his head down. Lois bit back a request for him to return so they could talk more. _No, he does deserve to be sad, for at least a little while. He did lie to me all these years. I have to take care of myself. I need time to figure this all out, to clearly see him for who he really is. Which is a combination of the two men. Which I need time to put together._

Even though it was early, Lois understandably found herself feeling bone-tired. Almost to the point of calling in sick tomorrow. _What is happening to me? Mad Dog Lane calling in sick? What's this world coming to?_

Shaking herself, Lois got ready for bed, crawled in between the covers, and attempted to quiet her mind. Despite herself, all sorts of thoughts continued to race through her confused mind. She just wanted to shut it all off, for now, to stop thinking about it. It was truly something so mind-shattering, bone-shaking, to consider. Mild-mannered reporter actually the strongest person on Earth. Clark Kent, the essence of middle America, actually an alien being from outer space. No one would've guessed it, not in a million years.

Except for Trask. Suddenly Lois remembered the man who had supposedly threatened Clark because he'd thought Clark was Superman. How close she was to losing him that time, and she didn't even know it. But there again, it showed how dangerous it was for someone to know Superman's secret identity. How his loved ones would always be in danger if his secret were indeed known.

Sitting straight up in bed, Lois suddenly had several mind-shattering revelations. One, no wonder Clark didn't tell anyone who he was. He was only protecting his parents, not just himself. And, since moving to Metropolis, she supposed he was also protecting his friends and co-workers as well. Two, the burden of carrying such a secret around. Clark was only protecting the people he loved from such a burden. Except right now, she was beginning to think of it as not so much a burden but an…an honor for the privilege of truly knowing such a wonderful, complicated man as Clark Kent.

Lois shook her head. She really needed to quiet her mind and get some sleep. She really didn't want to call in sick tomorrow. There were stories to break, scandals to uncover, problems to be solved…and one super-hero undercover as a newspaper reporter she was wanting to get to know a whole hell of a lot more. She snuggled into her bed and fell asleep amidst a dream of flying once again with Superman, but knowing she was in the protective arms of her Clark, pushing all possible conflicts away. For now.

~~LL~~CK~~LL~~CK~~

Of course her alarm would not go off. And she realized she was almost out of toothpaste. And she needed to go to the store to get toilet paper as well. As she was running around the apartment, trying not to hurt herself as she was getting ready, Lois wondered why of all days this had to happen.

Her cell phone rang. She picked it up as she was trying not to burn some toast. "Hello, Perry. Yes, I'm sorry, I overslept…He's not? No, I haven't heard from him today…well, he had some things to do so I'm not giving him a ride today to work…I will be there soon…ok, bye." She hung up and gave a disgusted sigh. Urgg. Of all days!

As she made sure she had matching shoes on, Lois wondered where Clark was. Deciding the Daily Planet and Perry can wait an additional two more minutes, she turned on the TV. Luckily, all the news channels had the story of Superman in India saving hundreds of people from the newest earthquake. Of course. Why not? Of all days when she should be covering for him, she is running late.

She suddenly felt hurt he hadn't called her to let her know. This time he could've told her the true reason. For the very first time. Then she could indeed cover for him.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Lois turned off the TV, grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the door. She never thought of it before, but this new side of their relationship? It probably isn't any easier for Clark as it is for her. Hmm. She pushed the tantalizing thought aside to think about it later. Right now she had to get to work.

~~LL~~CK~~LL~~CK~~

Clark looked at himself in the mirror. Perhaps he should have stopped at home first to take a quick shower. He was totally dirty from the debris of the earthquake. He knew he was running so late, though, and he had forgotten his cell phone at home. Oh yeah, perhaps he should have gone home first.

"Hey, C.K., there you are! Hey, man, why are you so dirty? Did you garden before you came to work today?" Jimmy surprised him by walking into the men's bathroom before Clark could super-speed out of there. He walked into a stall.

"Hi, Jimmy. I fell down a manhole while walking to work."

"Lois mad at you? Why didn't she give you a ride like she usually does?" He came out and began to wash his hands.

Clark hesitated, then plunged in. "No, I just had some things to do before work."

"Well, Perry is a little irritated at both of you. Being late and all." Jimmy grabbed several paper towels to wipe his hands.

Clark was worried. Lois late? Usually…well, mostly, Lois was never late. Unless perhaps she forgot to set her alarm and woke up late. "She didn't call?"

"Oh Perry finally did call her, and she said she overslept. She's probably here now. So now Perry can have the two of you to yell at now, instead of me." Jimmy gave Clark a huge smile as he threw the crumbled paper towels into the waste basket. "I'll talk to you later."

Clark thought of what he should do. Now that Jimmy had seen him dirty, he couldn't superspeed home, and he couldn't superspeed a quick clean-up here. Nah, he will do it anyway and say he had good luck in getting clean in the bathroom anyway.

He scrubbed his face and washed his hair with the hand soap. After rinsing, he dried his hair by using the mirror to reflect his heat vision on his hair to dry it. He wouldn't have bothered, but he didn't need his hair to be slicked back, giving anyone a possible chance to notice the resemblance between him and Superman. Especially not today.

Not too bad. He'll go check in with Perry then go to his locker to change into his spare suit. Then he will face Lois. With whatever that would mean for today. What a day, and it wasn't even 9am yet.

~~LL~~CK~~LL~~CK~~

Clark sighed as he leaned back into his chair, holding his chin in his hand as he tried not to look at Lois. He knew he had spent most of the day trying to avoid giving her love-lorn looks all day long. In his history with Lois, he had learned the best way to deal with her anger was to allow her to come to him when she was ready, either to talk or to yell, or both. Unfortunately, she appeared not ready to do either. Yet.

Perry could tell something was up between them, but he, like Clark, knew better than to disrupt the pattern known as Lois. All he did was ask Clark if all was well, and then gave him and Lois separate assignments for the day. Clark knew he would interfere in a few days, should it remain unresolved, but Clark appreciated the older man's diplomacy. One he knew had been earned by painful experience in handling Lois over the years, but Clark still appreciated it.

At 5 pm, Lois got up from her desk, stretched, then looked at him in the eye for the first time that day. She sighed, and Clark pretended not to notice her hesitance. Clearing her throat, she said, while grabbing her coat, "I'm calling it a day." A moment of sadness passed her eyes, then disappeared. "I'll see you tomorrow, Clark."

All he could was nod and watch her disappear into the elevator. He put his things away, turned off his own computer, and grabbed his coat as well. Tomorrow, if she hadn't made any move yet, he'll have to. And he will.

 **AN: We shall see where this goes. We are definitely in AU territory here. Might include some canon in here, but we shall see. Don't worry, though, working towards that HEA ending, after all. Hope you will let me know what you think, and thanks again sooo much for reading! Always greatly appreciated!**

 **Yeah, and now I'm adding Clark's POV as well. That happened naturally. But I thought it would add to the story, and he is SUCH a guy, isn't he? Sigh. I sure do miss this show, and reading and writing FF for it continues my appreciation of it, that's for sure. Thanks again for sharing in its appreciation with me.**


End file.
